oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Waterfall Quest
Details Walkthrough The Treasure Start out by speaking to Almera in her house northwest of the coal trucks and northeast of the Baxtorian Falls. She will tell you that she is worried about her son, Hudon, who is on the opposite side of the river looking for treasure. She will request that you check on him and will tell you there is a raft outside the house that you can use. Exit Almera's house and you will crash into a small island. Your character will tell Hudon to come back to his mother, but he refuses and says that there is much treasure to be found. When you ask if you can help, he rejects you, saying you will steal the treasure. Swim away down the river. The Pebble You should end up near a large building with a fisherman outside of it. This is the tourist information centre, go upstairs and search the bookcases to find a book named, Book on baxtorian. You will discover that they were Elven people and their is a legend about treasure hidden under the falls. You will also learn that Glarial's pebble can be found under Tree Gnome Village, which will give you access to her tomb. If you can, use the spirit tree at the Ardougne of the Khazard battlefield to the Village. If you have not done that quest you will have to navigate through the maze. Go southwest of Ardougne to the Tree Gnome Village entrance. You should find a ladder in the hedge maze. This is where you're going to find the pebble. Climb down and go west. If you are a really really low level, be warned as there are many hobgoblins in here. You will find a gnome called Golrie locked in a room, hiding from the hobgoblins. He'll tell you you'll need to get a key to free him. He will tell you that he hid it in the crates. Search the odd colored crate in the east room near some zombies and giant bats, avoiding the Hobgoblins until you find the key. Free the gnome to get Glarial's pebble. Tomb Raiding Go to the nearest bank. Now put all of your weapons, armour, and runes in the bank, as you won't be allowed to enter the tomb if you bring them. Go northeast of the tourist centre in Baxtorian Falls to find a tombstone, near where the start of Dwarf Cannon is. Use the pebble on it to enter, it will not let you in with weapons armor or things used in combat. Inside, there are high level monsters -- ignore them. Run past the level 84 Moss Giants and search the coffin. If you're a low level, it's reccomended to attack a skeleton or zombie so the Moss Giants will be unable to attack you. After searching the coffin you'll need to search the chest in the other room with moss giants. You'll get Glarial's amulet, and Glarial's urn. Then go back up the ladder and exit. Baxtorian Treasures Make sure you have all of your equipment, 6 air runes, 6 water runes, 6 earth runes, a rope, Glarial's urn, and Glarial's amulet. Equip the amulet, then go back to Almera's house and board the raft. You will crash again. Use your rope on the Rock that you can swim to, then use the rope again on the Dead Tree that you can climb. When you reach the doors at the waterfall ledge, go inside. Inside, you'll find level 54 Shadow Spiders that drain your prayer, level 86 Fire Giants, level 45 Skeletons, and level 16 Skeleton Mages. Take the eastern passage and search the crates for a key. Then take the western passage and go north. You will find six pillars, 2 statues, and a chalice trophy. Use an air rune, a water rune, and an earth rune on each one one of the pilars. Then use Glarial's amulet on the statue, and the urn on the chalice. Take the reward from the chalice as it is lowered to finish! Reward *1 quest point *13,750 Attack experience *13,750 Strength experience *2 gold bars *2 diamonds *40 Mithril seeds which can be used to "grow" flowers Notes *This quest can be completed at level 3 if you have a high level partner to take the hits of the monsters. *The Moss Giant's max hit is 13. Category:Quests